Bill Cipher's Coffee Shop
by VibeSpiders
Summary: AU where Bill Cipher gets reincarnated into a human being as a 26-year-old man with no memories of his past life as "Bill Cipher". Then he started to make a coffee shop called "Bill's 2D Café" in Dipper and Mabel's hometown. Instantly falling in love with Dipper. However the more Bill hangs out with Dipper. The more he has feelings for him. The more he remembers about himself.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1-First meetings

This is an AU where Bill Cipher gets reincarnated into a human being as a 26-year-old man with no memories of his past life as "Bill Cipher". Then he started to make a coffee shop called "Bill's 2D Café" in Dipper and Mabel's hometown. Dipper and Mabel are at least 15 years old and turning 16 this year. They heard about the café from a friend of theirs and decide to come in and try out Bill's coffee that he made. When they arrived in. Bill becomes instantly in love with him. He could stop thinking about him everyday. However Dipper doesn't know that Bill is actually his enemy. Even Bill doesn't know himself because of amnesia.

Teenager Dipper looks like **Life-Writer's art** (because he has tattoos on his arms that was engraved by Ford) and Human!Bill look like Elentori's Bill Cipher

Warning I do not have the **best writing ever** so message me privately to fix mistake like run-ons, double negatives, comma spices, tense-shift, or any improvements to the story. I will not respond to public criticism. That would not help me at all.

Gravity Falls does not belong to me.

* * *

The first time I saw his face. I instantly felt in love with him. He was there, with his twin sister. Perfect and beautiful short brown hair. He smiled at me and I became nervous. My heart was beating so fast.

"Excuse me, where new here is there anything that is good here?" he said.

I got frighten, he was too perfect to speak to, "uh…yes uh, we have…coffee or tea…" I couldn't speak properly his elegance was too angelic.

"Okay then…we'll think about before ordering some drinks from you," he said and turns to his sister, "Mabel what do you want?"

"I don't know Dipper…is there any ice tea?" she said.

"Not sure but we'll ask him," he said, "okay then we have decided. Could I have a cup one coffee? One cream, and one sugar...and Mabel?"

"I would like an ice tea please…extra ice with it please," Mabel said.

"Okay then do you like some strawberries?" I said.

"Nope, I would like some slice lemons instead," Mabel said.

I went to the back counter and start to take out the hot water that was boiling a few seconds ago. I took out a filter from the counter and ground up coffee grinds as well. Then I drizzled the hot water over with the filter and coffee grinds into a coffee pot. The smell of the coffee reminds me of something. That time I was woken up from my coma in a wooded forest back from three years ago. The smell of pine trees in the air reminds me of home somehow.

Those two people were sitting at that table in front of me as I made their beverages. Laughing together about something that is called a "high school". But I kept staring at that man with teeth like cemetery. He was too perfect. I have nothing else to describe about him. I wonder if this feels to love someone.

I whispered to myself, "what is love? Is it something inside of me"

"What is that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I smiled as I served to the twins, "here you are coffee with one-n-one, and lemon tea for the lady."

"Wow Mabel this looks really great," he picks up his coffee cup and sips it, "this is really fantastic sir."

"Yeah this is really good…what is your name again?" Mabel said after sipping from her straw.

"It's Bill…. Cliff?" I said to him.

"Well, Mr. Cliff," he says as he got up, "I am guess we will meet each other again."

"Um…" I stuttered for a second.

"Yes?" Dipper said.

"urg ummmm your bills and tip…" I said as a handing their bill in a red cup lid and put on the table.

"Oh yeah sure…" Dipper reaches for his wallet and takes out a twenty-dollar bill and put it on the lid and starts to get out from the shop, "thanks for the coffee and tea."

The door closes behind Dipper and Mabel and again I was alone, "yeah I'll see you next time." I sat down on the chair where Dipper was sitting and bring the cup that he drank towards my lips. I can feel the saliva on the rim of the cup and my heart started beating again. Then something came into my mind for a second. I saw Dipper and Mabel much younger than before and saw them screaming for their lives in my hands. I saw young Dipper's face covered with his blood and he was so angry at with me. Somehow he was angry with me for some reason. I don't know if it made from my mind that maybe I am starting to love him but. I have feelings for him that I love him a lot. Even though today was our first meeting. It feels like I knew Dipper for a very long time. Maybe I did know him for a very long time?

 **End Chapter**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

This is chapter 1 part 2.

Bill Cipher has fallen in love with Dipper Pines. Lets see what happens

* * *

I saw him there at the front of the high school. Watching him every single day after we've met. I just couldn't him out of my mind. He's too perfect. I am too obsessed with him a bit too much. I noticed that people were starting at me. When I am waiting out in the parking lot staring at him when Dipper gets out of school. I'm not a stalker. I really do love him. They said his all call him by a nickname "Dipper", but I guess "Dipper" Pines is well-suited name for him because of his birthmark on his forehead. Which makes him even more lovable than he actually is. He is too cute.

After he left school. I forgot to buy groceries for my business at the coffee shop. He I got into my car and drove away to the store. I quickly grabbed a basket and went to get some bananas. Suddenly I hit something and fell on the ground.

"Sorry about that son. Are you alright?" a woman's voice called out.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said.

"Here grab my hand," I look up and saw a woman took out her hand at me and I grabbed and pulled me up on my feet.

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem. It is the least that I can do after you treated my kids nicely."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Dipper and Mabel" she said, "I'm their mother."

"Eh?" I said.

"Sorry about that are you alright?"

"It is fine. It is just weird though you look so young," I said.

"It is alright. Here I'll help you pay for those."

"Oh no it is alright," I said.

"No it is alright. It is for my gratitude for my children," she said.

"What?" as we both start walking to the counter.

"You see ever since they were kids. They never made any friends because the only thing who understands them more is each other," I put my bananas on the conveyor belt.

"Really…?"

"Even though my son told me that you were like stalking him because he doesn't want to come back after that."

"I weird him out didn't I," I said.

"No, no it is not your fault. I guess he doesn't know how to return feelings to people yet. Loosen up a bit for a while. Just be friends for a while," Mrs. Pines said as she pays the bill.

"Yeah I guess so," I said as I got my bag full bananas.

"That's good, that's good then," Mrs. Pines gave me her groceries, "now since I am making dinner tonight. Do you want to join in too?"

I paused for a second, "uhhhh sure okay them. I could join in."

As Mrs. Pines and I put the groceries in the trunk of the car. My car was right beside their car.

"Huh? My car is beside yours."

"Okay then just follow me then back to my house Mr. Cliff."

"Okay then..." I said as I got in my car and turned on my ignition and I started following Mrs. Pines to the Pines residence. Then I started to have these weird visions of younger Dipper. I couldn't move at all and I saw two old men in front of me, one standing and the other one on his knees. I saw my arm solidifying into stone. I didn't know what is going on. I was still immobile. There was no movement in my fingers.

Then I heard tapping from my drivers' window.

"Mr. Cliff were at my home now," she taps on the glass.

I got out from my car, "sorry about that Mrs. Pines I had something on my mind." I closed the door and locked it.

"What is on your mind?" she asked

"I don't know but I guess I was trapped and depressed or something," I said, "maybe it is my thoughts of your son Dipper. I just care about him too much."

I laughed but I felt that I wasn't happy about myself. I pressed my right eye with my hand. Thinking that there was no eye there. But however I remember my own family somehow. A has little glimpse of it. But it is always the same feelings of hate and grudges against someone from those times and the reason of sacrifice for someone they love the most.

"I wish there is a way for all of us to be happy," I said to Mrs. Pines and then I saw Dipper in front of the doorframe staring at Mrs. Pines and once again my heart starts beating again.

 **End Chapter**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1

Bill has an younger brother name Tad/ Dot in this memory arc

* * *

"You know brother. You shouldn't be so mean to Mom and Dad like that."

"Tad I don't think you are listening to me," I said, "they want me gone because I am different from anyone else."

"You know that they will always love you Bill. They are not forcing you into the army or anything. They're trying their best for that not to happen at all."

"Brother…I don't know what to do for myself," I looked out the window and see the cars floating in the air and driving by themselves. They were my Dad's designs but stolen from someone else to get the money, "we could've have more money if Dad never f—ked up his own designs. They could have enough money for me to not go into the time space war."

"Bill that is not how it works."

"Then what should I do!" I yelled at him, "I am always treated every single day as an outlaw. But no one understand me as an equal."

"Don't worry my brother. I am sure if you prove yourself to become better than anyone else. Even though we don't have enough money I will still consider you as a person. Don't you forget about that."

"Tad…" I was shocked to heard from him and then I smiled, "thank you."

 **But you were right. I didn't go to war.**

 **However our world lost and they invaded our planet and destroyed everything.**

"What the hell? What is going on!" I went outside and saw the death and destruction of our people getting slaughtered by humanoid pigs. But however I felt that they deserved it…All of it. I wanted them to pay for everything for what they have done.

"Bill! Help me," Tad called out as he was falling from the building breaking apart.

"Tad!" I ran towards him and grabbed his hand, "Tad I got you! Please hold on!"

"Brother I don't think I could hold much longer!" My hand was all sweaty and I was losing grip on him. I pulled him up on the platform, "garh ha…ha Tad you're okay…Tad…what is going…"

"Bill look out!" He yelled.

"Huh?" I felt something slice my right eye. I look behind me and I saw the humanoid warrior pigs behind me. I lost sight in my right eye and I pressed my right eye with my hand. I could only see Tad being taken away from the human pigs, "no don't take my brother away from me. Stop!"

I felt something hit my head and suddenly felt dizzy. I fell down on the ground and closed my eyes. Then when I woke up I saw myself in the mirror. I was floating, and saw one eye on my face. That is when I saw that my body turned to a yellow triangle.

"What the hell?" I heard my voice it was all static and distorted, "they change my voice as well. Why…why did they do this to me?"

"So you have finally awakened Bill," a voice called out, "sorry we're trying to give being with extraordinary powers. So far you two are the only ones who survive the process. However your brother is weak. Wheel him in."

"Tad!" I floated towards my brother that is a blue square leaning on the chair.

"See you go," the pig said, "you two will be great of creating my world. First we need to mind control you guys."

"There is no need for that you stupid swine!" I got angry and a force field surrounded me and it was blue.

"Tad!"

"Go brother…"

"No you are coming with me," I touched him and we both transported to a different place, "help…someone…anyone…please help," brother almost laid lifeless in my arms. We we're in a cave or something. Then a note flew out and hit my face.

I read it, "if you want to return back to your normal bodies. I can only do it to one person but he can keep his powers. But the other would have find some else."

"Brother you have to do it."

"Sorry I can't. I promised mom that I'd protect you." I kissed him on his square forehead, "you'll still have your powers to find me. Okay…I'll miss you. Good bye."

"Brother…Bill!"

I transported away. I felt that I sacrificed too much for my brother. He's too precious to me. He will hate me more if I was been self-fish to protect myself. I loved my brother. He is only thing I care about now.

 **"** **Who would sacrifice everything that they**

 **Worked for just for their dumb sibling"~ Bill Cipher**

 **End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2

Ch.2 part 2 is where there is a bit of Mabill thing however Mabel considers Bill as a friend. Not a lover because of how Bill is obsessed with Dipper. She is just being nice to him.

* * *

"Mom, I told you that I don't want this man in the house," Dipper said.

"Sweetie this is my house you know," she said, "this is my guest he is welcomed to my house."

"Fine," Dipper said, "but he is not touching my stuff."

"Don't worry about my son. He's just himself," she said, "you're just a nice person right? I can tell…"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes…It is really getting use to but he's going to like you as a friend."

"A…friend?" I said and I noticed that I really f—ked up my life.

"Anything wrong?" she asked.

"No, it is alright. Do you want me to help you to make dinner?"

"No it is alright," she said as she got out of the house, "my daughter is coming homing why don't you greet her."

"Nah she would just freak out or get angry at me."

"Bill? Bill!" I heard Mabel's voice called out.

"Mabel?" I questioned myself and she runs toward me and jumped into my arms and I fall back, "ow…what…"

"You came Bill. Are you eating with us?" Mabel said, "I am so excited."

"You invited me?" I asked.

"Yes…yes I did," she said.

"Yeah that is nice is of you but can you get off of me please," I asked because I could breath, "I can't breath…Mab…el"

"Oh sorry," she got off of me and took out her hand to grab, "here…"

"Thanks," I grab her hand and I remembered something. Calling out to someone.

 ***Flashback***

"Tad!" I called out and grab the little boy's hand, "I've got you. I won't let you go." I pulled him in and I saved him

"Bill…I am a stupid sibling. You always have to grab my hand and save me," the boy said to me.

"When there times when I have to save you."

 ***End Flashback***

"Bill? Are you alright?"

"I…uh I'm fine," I said even though I have my hand on my forehead, "no need to worry."

"Bill? Tell me if you are all right? Okay." Mabel adjust my collar of my dress shirt, "let's go inside."

"Okay then."

After two hours, dinner was ready and we all sitting at the table. But there was four chairs here, "where is your father."

"Business trip…he is well won't be coming back in less than two weeks."

"Oh, do you miss him?" I asked.

"Nah were used to it now. So…" Mabel said as I sat down on the table.

"How about your brother why isn't he coming down?"

"He doesn't really like you as much," Mabel said and I heard footsteps from the stairs, "even though, he would just eat in the kitchen table."

"I guess that is your brother right?" I asked.

"Yep, that is just the way it is right," Mabel smiles in front of me, "time changes and we still support each other when we need to."

"Bill…did you have a family. Where are they now?" Mrs. Pines asked, "we never seen you with your family?"

"Sorry, I don't remember much about myself," I said, "I have amnesia now. So I don't remember about my family."

"Oh…" Mabel and Mrs. Pines said.

"But I remember little bit that I had a younger brother," I said, "sadly I don't know where he is now. But I remember more that I took care of him while my parents are out. I cared about him."

"Are you trying to find him to this day?"

"No, I know it is reunion with family. But I guess it is better to leave it in the past."

"Okay then I understand," Mabel said.

"Oh look at the time. I have to bring these bananas back to the shop."

"Do you sleep there?" Mabel asked.

"Yes that is my home," I said.

"Then sleep here. It is already dark you must sleep here." Mabel grabbed my arm begging me to stay.

"Okay then for desert. Strawberry-banana smoothies. Or…"

"You talk too much," she pressed her finger on my lips, "you're tired go to sleep in the guest room. I walk you there for you."

"Okay."

Mabel dragged me through the kitchen to the guest room. Dipper and I met with our eyes together. She brought me to the room and took out her drawing book and pencil out from the desk.

"Okay what does your younger brother look like?"

"He has hair like mine but he dyed part of his hair to have blue streaks in it," I said.

"So then a hotty then…"

"No that is not like that…he's a few years younger than me," I said.

"Go with the timeline but a bit younger than you," Mabel lift off her pencil, "is this it?"

Mabel gave me her sketchbook and I saw how she thinks my brother looks like. If he's still alive that is what he would look like as a twenty-one year old. A beanie hat, still has his blue streaks in his hair, and holding a coffee cup. Like he fitted into modern setting of this society.

"It looks just like him…"

"Okay I'll use my face modifier to identity his name and where he could be living now."

"Thanks," I said.

"Good night, Bill"

"Good night, Mabel."

* * *

"Tad!" I grabbed his hand, "no please don't let go."

"Mom and Dad lied to you. Bill…it was their fault that they attack us," he said, "go to them and become part of their army. The army needs people around the universe. To make offers from other planets."

"You're abandoning me now!" I said, "don't you dare."

"This is for your own good," Tad took out his knife and stabs my hand multiple times to let go.

"You stupid sibling don't you know I cared about you."

"Yes that is why. I pretended to love you all this time," Tad said.

"That is a lie," I said, "you wouldn't do this to me."

"I've always hated you," he said.

"garh…ha" I pulled him up on the platform, "Tad no matter what. I don't care. If I sacrifice everything just for my dumb sibling."

"Bill! Bill look out!" he yelled.

I woke up and I saw Dipper at the end of the bed. Dipper has his arms crossed. He looked angry. I did not know what to think at the time. His perfect and beautiful haircut suits me so much. But also he has eye bags around his eyes. He wasn't sleeping at all. But I ignored it because Dipper never cared about me. So why should I care about him. All he does is staring at me thinking that I am a stalker. But I really do generally love him no matter what. His face and everything was perfect. If I only make him smile towards me again. I'll be much happier that he's happy being with me.

He called out, "Bill..." that nice crisp voice that I love so much that he called me, "Bill". I don't know why I was given that name but I guess memories aren't the ones to trust the most. I wanted to know of those memories of his younger self with Mabel are just hallucinations of my broken mind. However, Dipper spoke before I said something back at him.

"You called out Tad?" Dipper asked, "why Tad?"

"Why do you care?" I said in a stern voice to keep myself cool for Dipper to not notice how obsessed I am.

"He's your brother right?" Dipper said, "I knew the first day we shook hands. I know that you are not part of this dimension."

"How would you know that?" I asked clueless because I did not know what he is talking about.

"These tattoos," Dipper rolled up his forearms out and show a wheel with a triangle on it that look familiar to me, "I know when they are from another dimension or went to a dimension. This symbol…" points toward the glowing key, "who are you?"

"I don't know. I don't remember about myself," I said, "the first thing I remember that I was in a wooded forest. That is all that I remember."

"Then who sent you?" Dipper asked thinking that I was an being from another dimension.

"No one did, I would know because I could've been slaughter in war." I started to remember the times that I had conversations with my brother. That is when I realized that I was from another dimension.

"What kind of war?" he questioned.

"My parent did their best due to my lack of abilities. The government forces anyone who is not desirable shall die and to be slaughter in battle." I tried to remember about the times with my brother when we were in peril and didn't remembered after my brother and I got captured by the humanoid pigs.

"It is more than you actually letting off. You are telling me that you have no memories of yourself but have memories back in your home world."

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused as you are. It has been three years since I had amnesia." I said to him.

"What kind of war with?" Dipper grilling me with more questions.

"Humanoid pigs..." I said.

"Did you get captured by them?" he said.

"It is none of your concern…" I lied.

"You're lying," Dipper knew that I was lying to him because he can't trust a being from another dimension.

"Dipper! What you doing?" Mabel came in and then hugs me, "this man is harmless. He would never hurt anyone.

"You been up Mabel all this time," Dipper said.

"Bill I can bring you back home if you want to," Mabel said.

"No it is alright," I said as a got out of bed and walk out of the door.

"Then I'll come with you," Mabel said.

"Mabel! You don't have to," Dipper.

"A slow ride around town?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said as got in the car with me.

As Mabel and I are about to leave the drive out of the driveway, Dipper was in the backseat. He has his arms crossed, "Dipper you know you don't have to come with us?"

"I have to watch my sister you know!" he said.

"Okay fine…but don't not be a brother some," I said.

All three of us were driving slowly in the deserted town. Dipper kept looking out from the window. He didn't say a word after we got of the Pines' driveway of their house. I guess he was like that before. Mabel in the passenger seat was poking her head out at the window. She smiles and the wind blew his long hair gently. She looked at me and shows me her teeth with braces in them. I chuckled because she was having a good time. I guess that is the reason why I exist. To see people like Mabel enjoying about them-selves even though when life gets bad. Sort just like my brother Tad. Every time he smiles at me I forget all those worries about me going to war. I just don't know how Mabel and Tad are able to keep themselves happy all this time. Is it a gift? Was it gift that I don't have for all these years?

"Mabel are you done? Lets go home now," Dipper said.

"Okay then Bro-bro. Bill lets go home," Mabel sat back into her seat.

As we all came back to Dipper and Mabel's house. I saw them both going through opening the door. I saw Mabel's face that she looked concern. I have this strange feeling that things would go horribly wrong.

"Take care, Bill," Mabel said as she went into her house and closed the door.

I did not understand about today. I really do need to drive more to get things off my mind. What is love actually? Is it something that I could hold? I thought of this while driving around town again and noticed that I was ruining out of gas. I got worried that I don't have a gas can in the trunk. There were things on my mind that I didn't notice a person in front of me. I honked my horn to frighten him out the way but he didn't. I heard the tires screeching and my head hit against something and I blacked out.

* * *

Just so you guys know what happened. Bill Cipher gotten into a car accident. Sorry :(

 **End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 2 part 3-Dipper's Theory

This is the mid story of Dipper and Mabel when they got dropped off by Bill in Chapter 4. Dipper is figuring out something of who Bill actually is.

* * *

"That was a fun ride with Bill wasn't it," Mabel said as she closes the door behind him.

"No it wasn't for me Mabel," Dipper said as he was angry as usual.

"Bro-bro you shouldn't have come with us then," Mabel said staring at Dipper looking away from her.

Dipper stares at the ground and was thinking, "do you remember almost three years ago when Bill Cipher was about to kill us in his hands."

"How would I not forget about that Dipper. It was the best summer of our lives," she said.

"I was concerned for your life. Even though we don't hang out as much anymore. I am still scared now and days about you being trapped with Bill's bubble. His world that he created for you," Dipper said, "and since we have an humanoid that is from another dimension coming out our doorstep asking you for a ride around town."

"Dipper... we met tons of beings from other dimensions and timelines," Mabel said, "the Bill driving with us is no better than any other person from any other world. So give him a chance."

"I don't think that is simple, Mabel. The tattoos that Ford engraved in my arms a year ago shows that any person or beings from different dimensions who is a follower to Bill Cipher. Do you think Bill Cipher might return. However for the past few month since we met this "Bill" my tattoos we glowing and burning like crazy."

"Do you ask Great Grunkle Ford about this?" Mabel asked.

"No I haven't yet because he is still travel with Grunkle Stan," Dipper said, "they're busy right now."

"Oh I forgot about that." Mabel said.

"Just still be friends with Bill for a while till I figure who he really is." Dipper said.

"But that would hurt him Dipper. You can't do that as well because it would hurt his feelings about you," Mabel said.

"Well I guess that would have to do considering that he could be our enemy or even worst that Bill could actually Bill Cipher," Dipper put his hand on his chin, "If he is Bill Cipher why did he recognized us at all."

"Amnesia, he has amnesia Dipper," Mabel said.

"That would make sense considering that Ford used the mind eraser to destroy Stan's mind with him. That would made him stop remembering about his past trouble."

"But Dipper...he's a good guy. He did not hurt anyone yet," Mabel said.

"Just look after yourself okay," Dipper said.

Then Dipper's cellphone started ringing. He answered quickly as it might be Ford contacting him about his adventures with Stan.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Dipper Pines..."

"Yes?"

"This is a patient here in the hospital who was recently in a car crash and this piece of paper of your name and number on it."

"What?" he turns toward Mabel, "you gave Bill my number."

"Sorry I had to," she said, "who is that?"

"The hospital...someone says that this person has the number and blood stains...oh god no. That is the one chance that Bill might be alive or not would our only lead if that man stays alive in the hospital. Lets go now!"

"Dipper wait!" Mabel said as they both started leaving the house again.

 **End Mid Chapter**


	6. Chapter 2 part 4

This mid-story part two of Dipper and Mabel discovered something disturbing after the car crash.

* * *

"Hello I am looking for a patient here. Uh Bill Cliff?" Dipper was lunging at the counter at the counter.

"Sure just take a seat over please," the nurse says.

Dipper and Mabel walked towards the seating area. Kids screaming, some people in wheel chairs, and some of this have a gas tank hooked onto their nose.

"Mabel if we get to talk about his occupation we may get a lead on Bill Cipher's whereabouts."

"Dipper and Mabel Pines?" a doctor came up to both of them.

"Yes?" they both said.

"Are you friends with Bill Cliff?"

"Yes..." they both said.

"Come with me," the doctor said.

"Okay!" Dipper and Mabel got out of their seats and followed the doctor.

"Bill was in pretty bad shape. He was in shock and also..." the doctor walked to the curtain of the cubical and it was Bill covered in bandages all over his body, "his car was lit on fire as well. And burns to half of his face that could never heal ever again. The rest can heal over time but there would be fire damage all over him. We can't do anything more. comfort him okay."

The doctor left Dipper and Mabel to have some alone time with Bill.

Mabel started to cry and broken down on the floor.

"Mabel?"

"Dipper this is all your fault! It's really all your fault!" she said, "he loved you and you let him become like this."

"He's Bill Cipher is he?"

"Does the man in front of us heal like he does," Mabel runs away.

Dipper doesn't know what to do. So he sat down on the chair beside Bill, "so if you're really are Bill Cipher could you really heal like him. What made you so unhappy about yourself that made you forget all the bad things you have done." Dipper touched his bandaged hand, "Bill is there a way to see your memories."

Dipper's tattoos start to glow again and was transported to a place he doesn't recognized. He doesn't know where he is anyways. But Dipper saw a little boy wearing a yellow sweater with a black open eye and black shorts. The boy was running through meadows of sunflowers.

"Mommy!" he called out, ""mommy where are you?"

"I'm here Bill," she came to the little boy's sight, "I'm here."

The little boy tries to jump to his mom and fell down on the ground. Dipper started to chuckle that this boy fell. The boy starts to cry, "mommy! Mommy!"

"Bill you shouldn't have done that," the mother pulls up the boy from the ground. The boy was dirty and kneeling on his knees. The mother took out her handkerchief and wiped his dirty cheeks, "don't try that again unless you are ready to do it."

"Okay, Mommy," he blushed.

"Come on lets go home and see your father. He's making diner tonight," she grabs the boy's hand and holds her belly. She was pregnant Dipper thought and it could be Bill's little brother Tad.

"Is he making spaghetti and meat balls?"

"Yes he is sweetie" she said, "let hurry back quickly so we can have it warm."

"Okay," the boy smile.

 **The only reason why mother brought me to the meadows of the sunflowers was for me to pull me away from the people who where taking me away. Then bringing me to war and get slaughtered in the space time war. Brother and I were born off from society. My parents kept us a secret about my brother and to protect us. The meadows of sunflowers is where father put us there most of the time instead back at the city. I loved my father. He told me stories about the city at times and also tries to smuggled me in and out of the city. Also I think father has taken care of me since I born. However I might be the guilt of the family because my birthmark is a triangle. And theirs are squares. My society that I live in. Once you are found out that you are in the class of different shapes. They'll separate you from your family. I was born to know that if I was known to society today. I knew that I was born to die in war. That is what my parents are afraid of. Losing their first son to the government and die in war. However my brother Tad was born with a square birthmark. I wasn't mad at him. No, I was depressed that he gets recognized at as a son they could show to the society.**

"Who was that?" Dipper said.

The world started to glitch to a different timeline. The little boy sees his brother for the first time wrapped in blankets.

"This is your baby brother Dot..." the parents said.

"His name is Tad," the boy said.

The world turned again and sees the city all destroyed. Buildings crashing down. He saw Bill in his late teens grabbing the arm of Tad's.

"Bill you know that you where hidden from society all this time?"

"Yes? I saved your butt all the time," Bill said.

"I didn't know that you were thinking about that..." Tad said.

Dipper woke up and was on the bedside. Turned around and saw Mabel standing there.

"What did you saw?"

"Mabel...I just need more time to prove that he is Bill Cipher."

"Sorry that I ran away," she said.

"Don't worry about. I just need time okay," Dipper said.

* * *

Those don't know that Dipper still believes that Bill is actually Bill Cipher. But decides for now he's just need time.

Just so you know. I made Bill 2-faced now. (so there could be some batman quotes in chapter 3). 2-face is a temporary form of where Bill doesn't know how to use his healing powers yet.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1

This is chapter 3 and Bill is remembering more. But Mabel still thinks he is a good now.

* * *

I heard sounds of beeping. I felt there was something on my face. Blowing fast directly at me. I felt tried that I didn't know what is going on. But the smell of medicine and death lingers in the air. I heard voice yelling at each other. But I couldn't move at all. My arm felt like it is broken and I see through one eye.

"Keep his back stable. The neck brace would help him. Is he stable?"

"I don't know yet we have go do an ex-ray to his chest to see any fractures."

"Hello? Sir? This is Dr. Rams," a woman's voice called out to me, "what is your name?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"You have been in a car crash. Is there anything that hurts," she was touching my sides to check if I was breathing right.

"Where am I!" I asked.

"Calm down you're in the hospital…breathing is stable," she said, "doesn't seem to have any fractures yet. We have to check…and don't you sleep!…"

I was so tired. I did not know how to keep my eyes open. I didn't know what to do.

"Where am I?" I turned my head and saw Dipper holding my hand and laying his head on my bedside. I smiled and chuckled, "you're holding my hand."

"Bill…" I looked up and saw Mabel standing there, "are you really the person who…never mind. Um how are you?"

"I'm fine, I feel a bit tired now," I said.

"Fine…you got yourself in a car crash Bill," Mabel said, "your whole body has been burnt."

"It's alright, sooner or later I'll remember how to regenerate my body again," I said.

"What do you mean, regenerate?"

"I remember more and more about myself everyday. My parents hid me from society in order for me to die in the space-time war against humanoid pigs. Then one day the pigs invaded our planet to destroy its inhabitants and take two scared teenagers who are the last people on my planet to be experimented on."

"That's horrible…"

"Don't worry, I got out in time with my brother before they put mind chips to control us. But it is a program of test subject of where they die before they put on the chip. My brother and I were the first ones to be stable beings underneath the experimentation."

"Program? What program?"

"It's a program where they test to make the most powerful beings in the world. It failed on us. However our bodies changed as well. So I sacrificed myself to give my brother's body back. However it is weird now that I got my original body back now. Well can't blame it on me."

"Okay that is enough talking now," the nurse said.

"When is he going to be discharged from the hospital?" Mabel said.

"Probably around next week for check up of his scars."

"Dipper…" Mabel said.

Dipper woke up and saw Mabel, "yes what is it?"

"Lets get some food together. Bye Bill see you later."

"Yeah see yah," I said.

The twins where walking away from me. They are probably getting hash browns from a fast food restaurant.

"Mabel I was recording Bill and you. As expected that man is Bill Cipher. But I need more time," Dipper said.

"If he is really is Bill Cipher. I think I could forgive him after all these years."

"Mabel! This person killed us almost three years ago! He's probably lying about his past anyway."

"Then how about those broken memories you hacked into his mind?"

"Those are just perceptions of his mind trying to communicate with himself. He is trying to cope of what he has done to us. We must destroy Bill once and for all."

The twins left the hospital to get food at McDonalds. As they past by a corner, Mabel saw something that caught her eye. It looked like Bill's younger brother, Tad. Mabel stopped and checked to see but he was gone. Mabel thought she saw blue-ish purple hair trimmed shorter than Bill's hair.

"Mabel, what are you doing?"

"Sorry Bro-bro, lets go." Mabel said, "huh? Looks like it is art book scrap time."

"Brother? How are you doing?" the man said in front of my bedside.

"I'm fine how are you?" I said, "You've grown a lot the last time I saw you."

"I'm only here for a business trip, brother. It is seems that your lover knows more about us." My brother was wearing purple long blazer, black pants, and a black turtle neck shirt, "we need to keep it a secret for a bit longer. Even though your memories are wacked up. But I'll still help you."

"Sure you can," I said.

"I'll pretend that I'll be your business partner. I'll have to change my form after all."

Brother brushes his hair up back and puts on his bowler hat. He has this purple umbrella that he uses for a cane and put on white gloves on his hands.

"I'll be on my way again. I'll let you talk to your friends for a while when I bud in. Also I paid your medical expenses already. So I am forcing Dipper to work at your coffee shop for a while to pay back the debt. Also I had made you a suit already when you get out. It is not your favourite colour, yellow. It is mine. Royal blue suit."

"Thanks…" I said.

"Don't mention it. This is the least that I can do to get your boyfriend off your back to love you more. However you don't remember the times for your suspend time of one trillion years and being on this earth for a long time."

"Sorry I don't remember that actually. Wait did you call Dipper my boyfriend?"

"Anyways, I'll leave your suit here on the chair and I am going to get a cup of coffee."

"Bye brother…" I said.

* * *

Bill's brother has came in and wants to keep something a secret but what is it

 **End Chapter**


	8. Chapter 3 part 2- Mother's song

More backstory of Bill's past live. Enjoy.

* * *

"Hey Bill! We got you some...," Dipper says while holding a small orange juice and saw a tall thin man beside Bill's bed, "who are you by the way..."

"Oh I forgot to introduced myself..." Tad said.

Mabel runs into the cubical and Tad stops talking for a moment. There was a sudden silence in the room and Tad started talking again and took off his hat and bend down his upper body, "forgive me but we are all friends here right?"

"What are you talking about?" Dipper said, "why are you even here?"

"Well you see here I am a business man and I already paid the expenses for this man," Tad put back on his hat, "however there is a catch..."

"What are you playing at..." Dipper said.

"Since this man is my business partner for a pretty good amount of time. I just saved his life," Tad said, "however like all men who needs to make money for a living. It is a fair trade to give what he owns me."

"You crook..." Dipper said.

Tad takes out a small disk from his pocket and a screen pops up showing a man looking exhausted and stress at a waiting table, "I won't fight if I were you. Your father works for me. If you don't pay your expenses then I'll fired him. Just like that. Even through he is working for a different company. My company has order over then. So I would suggest paying me instead of having your father losing his employment."

"You..."

"Dipper stop there is nothing you can do," Mabel said.

"Come to my office by tomorrow. Once you have made you decision. I'll consider of making a deal," Tad give his purple card and starts to walk away from the cubical. Twirling his umbrella and hums a song.

I recognized the song Tad is humming to.

* * *

"Mommy!" I said as I ran to my mother legs and hug them. I looked up and smiled at her, "mommy are we having potatoes tonight!"

My mother smiles and pats on his head, "yes dear, we are..."

"Yeah! We're having potatoes today," I jumped around the dirty fields, "lets go home and make it now please."

"Okay hold on. Just follow me as I'll pick some tomatoes and cucumbers," mom said as she walked forward in front of me.

I decided to pick up a stick and ran to the front to command her like it was a parade. In a few seconds we were in the tomatoes and then the cucumber fields and mother picked off the best looking vegetables off from its vines.

"Bill grab my hand please," mother said.

"Okay," I said and I reach out to her left hand. It was so warm and sweaty. Like she was nervous or something. I got worried, "...mom..."

"You know I've never knew the lyrics of this song that I know of. But your grandmother sang this to me," she said as mother started to hum a wonderful song to me. As we passed through the rose garden. The song that mother hummed was so beautiful and light. Until she sang a lyric, "why can't be all be free?"

"Huh?" I said.

"We are home now. Are you ready to peel potatoes?" Mom said.

"Yes please..." as I ran to the barn door and having the weaved basket of potatoes in my hand.

"My dear sweet child. All this time. I want you to be free in this world," mother said.

* * *

"Mom!" I said as I grabbed her hand. She slipped her hand out of mine, "mom! what are you doing?"

"Your father is still in there..." as she looked in the building crashing down.

"There is no time for that we have to go," I grabbed her arm but she refused to come with me, "mom what are you doing. Father is dead now we have to go...please."

"Save your brother...not me," mother said.

I stared at her and looked her dead in the face. She was serious about this. I slowly walk up and lightly took her hand and bring to my chest to feel my heart, "is this what you want...mom?"

"Yes..."

I realized my grip of mine and we both drifted apart. I don't know if she really did love at all. Maybe it is because I was born with a triangle birthmark on my neck. Instead of a square. Why did I want to save the people who I loved? Is this my punishment for being never being well known to the people. Or was it because my family did not love me enough. I still don't understand what is love.

"Bill, what happened to mom?" Tad said.

I looked up in the sky and believed that mom was there looking from the sky, "she's in a better place now with dad."

Those were the only words that I could say to him. He didn't want to be saved in the first place. I sacrificed my life to protect his. I don't understand why? I remember all those times when we were kids. I hum that song mom hum to me. Do I need a explanation of how love works.

I stand up and turned around to see Tad on the ground. I slowly hold out my hand for Tad to grab and get up. As he was about to grab my hand his face looked shocked.

"Brother! Look out!" Tad yelled and I blacked out.

My eyes were closed but I hear mom's familiar tune. I woke up and found myself in a sunflower meadows. I wind was blowing on my dirty face. Then the scenery changed to a grass and daisy meadows. The hum kept going on and on. I got up and the meadows were so beautiful. I ran to the sound where the humming was and there at the rose gardens. Mom and Dad were underneath a wooden gazebo that roses grew around it.

"my dear, are we ready to go home," mom said as she stopped humming, "our son is waiting there."

"Is this the right thing for our son?" dad said, "keep him hidden like this forever?"

"We don't have a choice," mom said.

"But we can send him to war. I know that we will always love our son," dad said.

"Mom! Dad! Are we eating soon. I'm hungry!" a younger version of me said.

"Okay sweetie I'll come there right now," mom walked towards to the younger me and picked him up. He laughed and hold onto mom as they went to the barn, "lets get started my little bean."

* * *

"Dipper what are we going to do?" Mabel said.

"I guess we have to accept his offer. Anyways, I'll go and see this man and you stay here," Dipper said.

"No we have to do it together Dipper. You can't do this by yourself," Mabel said.

"Okay then, Bill we'll be going," Dipper said.

"It is fine," I said, "I'll see you later."

As Dipper and Mabel we on their way again. Mabel stop and think about something, "that man I saw earlier. He has a square birthmark. Sort of like Bill's triangle birthmark. But sometimes they disappears at times."

"Mabel are you coming?"

"Uh yes," she ran towards Dipper, "sure..."

"So, that girl can see our birthmarks of class," Tad said as the room got dark and closed in but my bed and me," don't worry nobody can't hear us. Did you do something to that girl?"

"I don't know. I don't remember!" I said.

"Brother, I have to wear this itchy purple turtle neck to cover it up so she wouldn't see it," Tad said," remember back at home. At "FlatLands" where the Circles built a technology where the child being born at birth that use the birthmark light to see the shapes of the birthmark. As a high percentage, Triangles are born. The lowest part of the class, which was you. Are suppose to be trained as warriors to protect the society of "Flatlands". More or less it is the class to be slaughter with because they are useless to society. A small percentage are the Squares which was mom, dad, and me. These people are suppose to be very intelligent and create things for to better society's lifestyle. The middle class. However this a very small are the Circles. They consider themselves Gods because they have infinity amount of sides and better to control society. The highest point of society."

"Why the hell do you want to tell me this?" I asked.

"Brother...you did realized what happened that day when it was invaded by humanoid Pigs. Flatlands has been destroyed by them all those years ago and we are the soul survivors from that planet. However, due to your madman behaviour. You've destroyed my dimension."

"Our..."

"Our dimension...but I still have to forgive you about saving me all those years ago. I still keep my powers while forever back in my human form. You sacrificed yourself to give me back my humanity. And look at you. You got back your old body thanks to the Pines family to destroy your triangle body turned to stone. I don't even know how that happened but you messed up because some of your powers was given to that girl."

"Hey! I don't know how to use my powers now okay," I said, "plus I don't even know what are you saying about me?"

"Don't worry. About it. Eventually you'll remember," Tad looks at his fob watch, "well look at the time. Dipper and Mabel are now at my office now. I better go. See you later."

* * *

Well you know the society of Bill's society.

Is Bill's brother really a crook to Dipper and Mabel?

Will Bill remember how to use his powers.

Proverb:

"What is love? What is free? What are the Pigs?


	9. Chapter 4- The Triangle that cried

"Okay King Skyler, I'll do it," I said as the humanoid Pigs put my down my knees. I can hear the clanging noise of the chains around my neck, "just put the chip on me so you can control me."

"Hmm, you seem to be less resistant to your own life now," the pig said as he said in his chair, "guards bring out the mind controlling kit."

"Yes sir!" the soldier said as he went to the walls and punch numbers in to reveal a silver suit case. The solider brought it toward the king, "here you are sir."

"Good," the king opened the case with a syringe and two disks and the soldier closes it, "this device would help us to control you..."

The king walk towards me. I slowly looked up with a determined face. Even though this wasn't the best way for me. But it will protect the people who I cared about.

"So, would you leave my brother alone?" I asked.

"Your brother maybe difficult to find because you've hidden him," he plunges the syringe into my neck, "once we gain control of you. We can track him down and catch him as well. To be control by us."

The syringe made my body numb. I couldn't talk as much. I started to shake. I feel like fainting.

"Also, the medicine is for if you have a reaction to our device. This would help before we put it on you," the king unchained the chains around me and I fell onto the floor. I felt nothing. I can't feel the pain in my body.

"These two disks helps up to control you," the king attached it to both sides where my neck was when I was human, "one is for controlling the nerves in the brain to do movement. The other one is controlling the emotions. If we don't put them at the same time. The feeling of madness and anger consumes the mind and the subject becomes rouge. With this I can control a "God" like you."

I felt nothing but I could feel my brain turning to mush. Body changing and morphing into different shapes and form. Until I returned back to my human form. But I wasn't myself. I could see everything. But my movements were being controlled by a puppeteer.

"Oh look at you. My creation," the king says patting my back and showed my a mirror.

I saw myself in the mirror. I was horrified. My right was covered by a piece of cloth with blood spots at different areas. My blond hair was messy and dirty with blood and dirt. I was wearing a jumpsuit with armour over top and a sword in my hand. I looked like a warrior. Even though I've never been trained at all. Is this what I really am like?

"Your controlled mind shows who you really are. Since you are a god now. You can create whoever you become. My little monster," the king said.

 **But this is not what I wanted.**

 **I am really a hero or a warrior?**

"It is alright, now tell me...where is your brother," the king said.

"I'll...help...I'll," I took my hand up to my neck and quickly too off the disk. I gotten back my movement.

"No! Don't take it off. You're going to be..."

"Kill you!" I had control but my emotions are uncontrollable. I started to choke him with my left hand and lifted him in the air.

* * *

 _Lets just say that Bill kills everyone on the King's ship. Becomes a psychopathic killer. And then destroys his dimension._

 _However due to disobey the Pig king. He reverted back to a triangle because he took off the emotion disk. But lets go to the part where he kills everyone on the ship._

* * *

My body was laughing. There was blood covered all over my face. But somehow I loved it. I love the feelings of killing every last one of them. Their whole civilization and I just killed them all. Not because I enjoy doing it. But as well of hatred inside of me wanting to stab them or sliced them in half. I could stop laugh. I felt like a god.

"Time to destroy this universe," I said as took my arm up in the sky and a beam of light spread throughout the entire universe. Stars, planets...even last celestial bodies left in my universe.

Everything became dark. But somehow I was glowing. Then I heard something," I thought I've kill everyone."

"Brother..."

I turned around and I saw my little brother Tad there glowing the same amount of light I am doing. He slowly walked towards me. He looked sad.

"It's done...you've destroyed everything. You won," he said.

Tad and I we at face to face level. Took his hand out and touched the emotional disk placed on my neck. I felt his warm hand. They felt like mom's. He starts picking at it and slowly trying to tear off.

I pushed him away,"don't touch me!" I fell down to the floor.

Tad said nothing and began to come closer to me.

"Get away!" as I was trying to claw his face.

But still Tad persisted and he took of the disk and turning me back to a triangle, "brother, you have been tainted by this machine. I can't help you anymore. You feel the blood lust of wanting to kill another being. But I know even though your mind has been forever lost. I'll find mom and dad for you. You had done enough to protect me. I know that I may betrayed you. Maybe it is because you wasn't loved enough. Maybe it was our society. Just remember this, let someone else save you."

Then I heard footstep walking away from me. Tad was humming a song. A song mom used to hummed to me and I hummed to him when he was a child while mom and dad went to the city to sell inventions to the Circles. Then there was no sound anymore just the winds of darkness.

* * *

2015

I sat back in my bed. Mabel bought me a sketch book and pencils for me to draw while I healed in my bed. I had the pencil in my right hand and started drawing a scenery that I don't remember but I do somehow. A futuristic city where there are cars that drive themselves and float. Buildings as tall as the planet's atmosphere. Houses that are shaped like an pentagon.

"That is a wonderful town?" Mabel said as she want right beside me.

"Whoa," I jumped out of my seat, "what are doing here?"

"We just got back. And the deal was to work at your shop while we pay for the expenses," Mabel said,"I think it would be fun to run a business for a while. When it is your coffee shop. While you heal that's all."

"Yeah sure," I said.

"Can I take a picture of that?" Mabel grabbed the sketch book at was on the floor and took a photo with her iPhone and gave it back to me, "thanks, I'll come back tomorrow it is really getting late right now and I have go home. Bye!"

I waved my hand, "yeah goodbye..."

* * *

End Chapter

What will happen next after Bill gets out of the hospital and helps Dipper and Mabel with his business.

Probverb:

We all have a bloodlust for something.


	10. Chapter 4 part 2- the star childen

"Dipper! Dipper! Look what Bill made..." Mabel said.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is!" Dipper said.

"It so...Beautif_"

"This is the answer we need about who Bill anyway," Dipper cut her off before she finished speaking, "luckily I was talking to Ford right now. Hi Great uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan."

"Hi kids how are you doing over there," Ford said.

"Hi," Dipper and Mabel said.

"We been to many places on earth. How about you guys."

"We are now working at a coffee shop..." they both said.

"Oh" Ford and Stan said.

"By the way we found an amnesia man that is might from a different dimension," Dipper said, "do you want to send this photo to your photo now."

"I don't see why not," Ford said as Dipper sent the photo now and he examined it," either this man is a better artist than me."

"Great Uncle Ford."

"Sorry, sorry. It seems as though a photo that I saw in a museum of intergalactic history. The history behind this great and prospering city that is called, "Flatlands" the only thing that failed was the society chart. Much like almost our time right now of their technology. The planet was destroyed by humanoid pigs race that were part of the universe's time space war. However the only reason why they went to the planet anyways was to look for the two star children or star brothers. Both of them were hidden from society by their parents to protect them from the external influence by the leaders that are called "Circles". So they with held their first child which reveal to have a triangle tattoo. But it is against the law to withheld information about newborns being born. The parents felt unsafe about the society that they live in and abandoned it. So their child would have a better life rather than going to war against the universe. That is when the pigs came to Flatlands and knew that there are two children never influenced by the society. So they need two children to complete their task and ruling the universe. Who are feel minded and have creation. But also the feelings of pain and hatred to one another. By their decision they create them into Gods. Which put the whole universe in jeopardy. One of the star children escaped and the other one got mind controlled but failed. That star child went rouge and killing everyone in the universe. Because of that one very machine, controlled the child's emotions and destroying an entire universe."

"That's horrible Ford. So your saying..." Mabel said.

"You probably have the star child that went rouge because no one knows what happened to the parents or the brother. Some say that the Rouge's family was captured in our dimension in a cryostasis chamber. Be careful kids. You may not know that the emotions in that man's brain. Once tainted with that device. Emotions is the key. But if you want to save your friend. I'll developed a type of medicine that would help control his emotions if he tries to attack you."

"Also he's in the hospital now," Dipper said.

"What!?" Ford said.

"He been burned but somehow he can't..." Dipper said.

"Heal by himself because he lost his memories," Ford said,"hm I'll develop some type of regeneration or healing. But I can't really use on myself. It is only works for the being who have the gene inside of them. Okay I'll hear from you next time. See you later kids."

"Bye," they both said as Dipper shut off the intercom.

"Mabel that proves my theory of Bill is the bad here," Dipper said, "we have to destroy him now."

"Dipper no! We can do that yet!" Mabel said, " just once...wait it out."

"Fine," Dipper said, "But I still don't trust him anyways."

Mabel then laughs because she was able to get Dipper to agree with her.


	11. Chapter 4 Part 2- Bad Dream

This is the chapter where Dipper has a bad dream about bill becoming rouge. This is third person Because it is in Dipper's mind.

* * *

"What? Where am I?" Dipper said as he look on top of him was Bill shielding him from something. His back of his yellow suit was covered in a lot of blood, "why did you shielded me?"

Bill coughs blood on Dipper's face, "Dipper you don't understand when someone loves you. Because I will always love you. Even if you don't like me."

Bill gets off of Dipper and he stands up,"I don't know where we are but...We have to get out of here," Dipper bends down and grabs Bill's hand and pull him up. Dipper put Bill's arm around him and carry Bill, "don't worry bud we can get out if here alive."

"I've lost too much blood. Just like that day when I was tortured," Bill stands up as Dipper was on the ground,"you've never have something like drills jabbing in my legs. Knifes puncturing my stomach multiple times in order to provoke my powers to awakened. But somehow they failed at it."

"What what do you mean?" Dipper said.

Bill pushes Dipper away and started to regenerate. His body started to sizzle and the blood on his back disappeared, "however I can't take away my blood that is on you. They failed at controlling be fully was the one thing they never checked up is love or being love by someone."

"Love?" Dipper said.

"Yes, but love is never enough to stop emotions straining inside of all of us. That when I deserve the consequences of what had happen to me," Bill touches Dipper hair line and then his cheek, "however, I almost killed you that day. I had no control over my mind. I hurt you and your sister. Back then because I had no full control over my mind. Without control...I've almost killed both of you."

Dipper grab Bill's hand, smiled and chuckled, "hey!...You know that no matter what that I've promised Mabel to keep you safe."

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me all this time?"

Dipper sees Bill's right eye turning all black. Then black lines spreads from his eyeball. Bill quickly covers it, so Dipper can't see it.

"Bill? What is going on?"

"Run...Run..." he went a few feet away from Dipper and bend his back and covers his face.

"Come on lets you now. Easy now!" Dipper went close to Bill about to touch his shoulders .

Bill went up and pushed Dipper away, "don't touch me!" and sees the black line on Bill's face has spread from his cheek and neck.

Bill falls down and Dipper tries to consult him, "I am just trying to help."

It was no use, Bill quickly jumped up and tries to claw Dipper's face, "get away! Get away from me."

Dipper suddenly wakes up in his bed, "it was just a dream...ah!" as Dipper touched the side of his face dripping with blood, "or maybe not."

He chuckled a bit, "I scratched myself didn't I," Dipper gets out of bed and accidentally kicked a blu-ray disk. He bends down and picks it up with his non-bloody left hand, "huh?...Edward Scissorhands? How did that drop from my shelf? I guess, I was watching it last night and I forgot to put it back...Hmmmm."

 **End Chapter**


	12. Chapter 5- Forgive me

This like a few weeks later. Where Bill gets out from the hospital but still wearing his bandages. Then he tries to train Dipper and Mabel using his coffee shop. However Mabel asks Dipper to give Bill a healing antidote to heal his scared half face. But decides not to because he doesn't trust him.

* * *

"Well here we are," I said as I took out my keys and shaking my hands as I opened the door, "and it is all dusty..."

"Don't worry about it Bill. We can clean it up," Mabel said, "where is the broom?"

"In the back, turn to your left and there is a closet with a vaccum, broom, and dust pan."

As Mabel pass by Dipper and I. I turned to Dipper, "hey do you want to go up stairs and show you how I make coffee?" I smiled at him but my half burned mouth hurts. I wonder if he trust me? Or just putting an act of showing kindness to get the upper hand on me. What have I done to hurt the people that I loved...

My mind had been lost for millions of years. I don't even know who I am anymore? I don't even think that my personality is what life used to be. Decayed, almost like my brain is peeling away. Maybe it is my scars hurting my body.

"Sure...Why not?" Dipper said.

"What!?" I said.

"Show me the way how to make coffee," he said.

"Uh, yeah sure...Lets go," as Dipper and I went upstairs to the kitchen, "it is all messy?"

"Whoa what happened here?" Dipper said.

The cabinet doors were opened, broken and in half. There was sugar and flour everywhere.

"I don't remember," I said.

"Why doesn't he love me!?" I said, "I don't understand!?"

I pushed and slammed cabinets. I felt anger because I did not understand why Dipper hates me, so much. Why me? Why can't I be love?"

"Why can't I be loved!" I yell and took out my arm on the counter that had a sketch photo that I've drawn for myself and I threw it to the ground.

"Mom!" I bend down and took up the frame with shards of broken glass. I brush away the glass and took out the paper out. I did not sealed the pictured and I started to cry on top of it. The paper starts to drench, "mom! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I did not want this! I want to see you again."

***  
"Bill? Are you alright?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah...I'm alright. Just be careful. There's glass on the floor as well."

"Bill...you're not telling me about this?" Dipper said.

I ignored him. I walked into the mess and I looked in the cabinet and looked to find a new coffee bean bag and a grinder in the same cabinet. Then found a kettle and fill it with some water and plugged it in by the nearby outlet. I took out a side table in front of Dipper. Went to another closet filled with bed sheets, and table cloths. I took out a table cloth and lay it out on the table.

"Dipper? I have to say something," I heard the kettle going off, "I not even sure if I am myself anymore."

 **End Chapter**


End file.
